Two Wizards And Six Kids
by The Dunlevay Triplets
Summary: Lily, James,Remus's wife, and Sirius's wife all killed Remus and Sirius are left with six kids
1. Prologue

Two Wizards and Six Kids  
  
Prologue  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans got married one year after they finished at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fourteen months later, they found out Lily was pregnant with quadruplets. James was happy, but Lily was ecstatic beyond any level of happiness on this planet earth.  
Lily, the soon-to-be-mother of four, had amber red hair, emerald green eyes, and was five foot three inches tall. She was a Muggle- born witch, which means her parents were not magical. She was also the teacher of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts until she became pregnant and went on maternity leave for eighteen months.  
James, the soon-to-be-father of four, had messy black hair, bright blue eyes that required glasses, and was six feet five inches tall. He was a seeker on the England Quidditch team. James was also a pureblood wizard; his family was one of the richest families in England.  
James and Lily lived near Hogwarts in a mansion. Their house- elves were among the happiest in Britain. Lily was one of those people who hated to see the house elves wear pillowcases. So she made them each three outfits with their names on them; they looked clean and bright.  
The four baby Potters were born on July thirty-first. Harry James Potter was born at 9:31 AM, Jéan-Paul Matthew Potter was born at 9:32, Emily Lily Potter was born at 9:34, and Mark Lysander Potter was born at 9:36.  
James and Lily decided to name Sirius and Mishaline Black and Remus and Annie Lupin as godparents. The Potter kids looked like their parents in different ways. Except for his mother's green eyes, Harry James was pure Potter inside and out. Jéan- Paul Matthew (JP) looked more like his mother with his red hair, but he had his dad's blue eyes. Emily-Elizabeth Lily was the spitting image of Lily when she was a baby, with red hair and bright green eyes, but she had what looked like the Potter chin. Mark Lysander looked like Harry but with blue eyes; he was "mini-Prongs" as Sirius and Remus would say. Unfortunately, the Potter's happiness would be short lived. 


	2. 1: The Loss

Chapter One: The Loss  
"Lily, we should put the kids to bed. It's near nine," said James as he grabbed the two closest to him.  
"Yes, but I need to floo Professor Dumbledore about the Secret- Keeper changes first," replied Lily.

POP

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, are you there?" called Lily though the fireplace.

"Yes, my dear, I'm here. What is it Lily?" said Dumbledore as his head popped in to the Potter's fireplace.

"Sirius has asked us to change our Secret-Keeper to Peter because he thinks Voldemort wouldn't think that we would give such a large task to someone of – well – let's say someone as weak as Peter," said Lily.

"Sirius makes a good point, but I still believe that I should be your Secret-Keeper. It would be much safer. Say if Voldemort were to attack Peter or Sirius. Neither could stand up to him or his Death Eaters and live to tell the tale, but Sirius would have a better chance" said Dumbledore.

"I see what you mean, but let me ask James. His putting the children to bed as we speak," said Lily.

"Oh yes -- Harry, JP, Emily, and Mark -- such sweet children. Hogwarts will be in an uproar when they arrive, especially since Remus and Annie's Sliver and Sirius and Mishaline's Eitan will begin the same year," laughed Dumbledore. While he was still speaking, James walked into the room. He saw Dumbledore's face in the fireplace and ran to sit down beside his wife.

"Hello Grandpa. I take it Lily has told you about the change -- or should I say pending change," said James.

"Yes, James, she has, but I do not think it is in your best interest to change right now. If you really must change, I still suggest that I keep your secret. Sirius and Peter are both subject to failure because they could never keep Voldemort or his followers at bay without help – especially Peter," said Dumbledore.

"I see. If you believe that it is in our best interest to keep it the same then we will – for now. Well, we must tell Sirius now. Good night, Grandpa. Please fell free to drop in any time. Remember we are here to help," said Lily.

"Good night and keep safe," said Dumbledore as his head popped back out of the fireplace. Lilly and James flooed Sirius and Peter to tell them that Albus said not to change the Secret-Keeper now, but that they may still change it in the future, after all this was said and done they went to bed. Remember their four small children asleep in the room across the hall. Times Passes, a year, it was the day before Halloween   
Lily and James sat in the Living room of their small home while their four kids played with their toy wands and brooms on the floor in front of them.

POP

This sound made Harry, JP, Emily, and Mark cry. They were not used to loud noises in their home since they were only one year old.

"Hello, James, Lily, did I pop in at a bad time?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, Grandpa. The popping sound the fireplace makes just scared the four little ones," said James. He turned to the children and said, "Look, it's just Grandpa Albus."

Albus was James' grandfather, but he didn't want Harry, JP, Emily, and Mark to call him Great-Grandfather. When the kids realized who it was they were no longer scared and went back to playing.

"I am just here to warn you that Voldemort is looking for you again," said Dumbledore. "He will not find you, but do be careful. Now may be a good time to change Secret-Keeper."

"Yes, Grandpa, we will change. I don't want to offend you, Grandpa, but we're going to use Peter. Voldemort would never expect us to use him – no offence to Peter," said James

. "As you wish, James, have a good night and I'll see you in the morning," said Dumbledore as he popped out of the fireplace. James tossed Floo powder into the fireplace and called, "PADFOOT!"

"Ow, mate! What do you want? Next time don't yell so loud -- Eitan was sleeping," said Sirius. "Sorry, Padfoot. Lily and I were just taking with my grandfather and he said it was time to change Secret-Keepers so keeperelgiorswtichmiglo!" said James, and Sirius was no longer the Secret-Keeper.

"I'll right then. I must be off -- Eitan is awake and Mishaline is not home," said Sirius as he popped out of the fireplace. Lily took some Floo powder and called Peter.

"Peter, are you there?" asked James.

"Yes, I am here -- is there something wrong, James?" asked Peter.

"No silly – we just want to change Secret-Keeper. We already performed the spell on Sirius. Just sit still – okay?" said Lily.

"Keeperelgiorswtichmiglo!" said James, and now Peter was the Secret- Keeper.

"Okay. I will not fail you. Good night James, Lily, Harry, JP, Emily, Mark," said Peter.  
Meanwhile at Voldemort's home

"Master," said Peter as he knelt at Voldemort's feet.

"Yes, my servant," hissed Voldemort.

"They have made me their Secret-Keeper," said Peter.

"Wonderful! You have done well. Where are they, my son?"

"The Potter Manson to protect their four children."

"FOUR?"

"Yes master, four -- Harry James, Jéan-Paul Matthew, Emily Lily, and Mark Lysander Potter. All the children are of the age one."

"Interesting, you are dismissed, Peter."  
Voldemort sat in his dark home thinking about what he would do. The Killing Curse was what he chose to kill all six Potters now and forever. He did want any more grief from them. Ever!

Back at the Potters

As the large Potter Family sat in their family room, Lily and James started talking about what would happen to their four children if Voldemort managed to kill them.  
"I would love for them to live with either Sirius or Remus, or even your grandfather. My family is out of the question, other than my grandmother, but she is too old to care for four small kids," said Lily.  
"I would never want my children under the roof of Vernon Dursley," agreed James. "He didn't even want to meet them when they were born! They have no love or affection for them. If anything were to happen to us ... I have put a necklace around Emily's neck that Remus, Sirius, and my grandfather know about. It contains my will, which I've updated since the children were born. It also has the list of Secret Keepers, which I also updated from the last time we changed! It's all in that little heart on the chain."

"What does it say? I mean the part about the kids?" asked Lily.  
"If anything were to happen to us, they are to live with Remus, Sirius, or my grandfather. It also tells who our Secret-Keeper is. That's why I was fixing Em's necklace. I was adding that the Secret- Keeper changed from Sirius to Peter today," said James. "So if for any reason Peter were to tell Voldemort about our home he would go to jail."

"Yes, I'm going to tell Grandfather about the update and the new spell on it right now," said James. As James called Dumbledore with Floo powder, Lily put the kids to bed.

"Grandfather," called James.

"Yes, James," said Dumbledore as his head popped into the Potter family fireplace.

"I just updated my will -- the one inside Emily's necklace -- and the identity of the Secret–Keeper. You can get to it by casting dematerizewilllist," said James.

"I see. Thank you for that update, James. Say goodnight to Lily and the kids for me," said Dumbledore as he left. Lily came back downstairs.

She seemed very tired but sat down beside James anyways. The two sat there for about twenty minutes just cuddling, and then they went up to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a full day of fun because they were taking Harry, JP, Emily, and Mark over to the Weasleys. Sirius, Mishaline, and Eitan Black would be there, as well as Remus, Annie, and Sliver Lupin. Their parents all knew that one day when all of these children turned eleven Hogwarts would be in for a shock with four Potters, one Weasley, one Black, and one Lupin, one girl and six boys. Poor Hogwarts.

The Next Day.....

"Wake up Lily! It's Halloween and we have to get the kids ready," said James as he ran past his and Lily's bedroom door with Emily in one arm and JP in the other.

"Alright! I'm up! I'm up! Let me have a shower and I'll be out as soon as possible," said Lily as she started the shower. As Lily had her shower, James got the kids ready in the little costumes Lily had made for them. Harry was an owl, JP was a wand, Emily was a cat, and Mark was a moon. She had made costumes for herself and James as well; Lily was a snow queen and James was a snitch. They were all ready to go the Weasley's home for a Halloween party!

At the Weasley home

"FREDRICK ALEXANDER and GEORGE-KYLER JASON WEALSEY COME HERE NOW!" called Molly Weasley.

"Coming mum," said Fred and George together.

"Oh no! She knows what we did to little Ronnie," said Fred.

"We did really do anything we just pointed the spider in the right direction!" said George-Kyler

"Yeah, she said 'Fredrick'. She never says that name unless we're in big trouble," said Fred.

The Weasley Family had six boys and another child of which gender then have no idea. Molly and Arthur Weasley had been two of Lily and James good friends when joined the Order of The Phoenix. They knew that Harry, JP, Mark and Ron would get on well and that Emily, the only girl, would be there to save them when they fell.

The eldest at eleven years old was William or Bill he was in his first year at Hogwarts. He had bright red hair and light blue eyes and tons of freckles. Bill's hair however was shaggy and longer then any other of the boys because he wanted it that way and wouldn't let his mother cut it. Bill was tall but not really he was built like his mother but taller, he was block like but in a good way.

The second eldest was Charles or Charlie; he was a year younger then Bill making him 10 years old. He looked just like his older brother Bill hair eyes and freckles wise but was rather tall for his age and was long and lanky.

Percales-Matthew or Percy for short was what you could state as the middle child. He was seven. He didn't like Qudditch like his other brothers. He didn't like pranks like Fred and George, he didn't like animals like Charlie and he most certainly didn't like _girls_ like Bill did. He liked books and school and rules. He already knew what he wanted to be when he grew up. He wanted to be Magical Law enforcement, or Aurora as the MOM (Ministry of Magic) called it or he wanted to do deskwork for the MOM. Either way he wanted more then brooms and pranks, animals or _girls_. But he was only seven. Percy had red hair but a dark red then the others who had more of an orange-red. He had blue eyes but a dark blue then the others and he did have freckles but less and not as dark as the others. He was tall and lanky. To him he was different but to others he looked the same.

Fredrick and George-Kyler are the Weasley Twins. They were four years old and always in trouble. They were always pulling pranks on every member of their family and getting in trouble. They had that Weasley red hair and blue eyes and freckles. They were built like Bill rather box like but again in a good box like way.

Ronald or Ron or Ronnie was the youngest he was one year old. He looked like all his brothers had when they were little red hair blue eyes and freckles everywhere. Ron was different however he crawled at the age of 5 weeks old unlike the others who had been at least one when they learned to crawl.

Molly was the mother and only female in the house they called the Bureau. She was short and rather plump. She had shoulder length red hair and blue but in the middle of the light blue of most of her boys to the darker blue of Percy's eyes. She did have freckles when she was younger but had little to none now.

Arthur was the father he looked like Charlie tall lanky with that red hair they all had. If you didn't know you would think a whole Scottish village lived in that house outside of Otter St Catchpole. He had the light blue eyes most of his boys had and freckles.

This was the current Weasley family.

"What did you do to Ron he is scared to death" said Molly

"We didn't scare Ronnie mum" said Fred

"Ya we did the spider did" said George-Kyler

"So how did that spider get to be on Ron's teddy bear?" asked Molly

"No idea" said Fred "Ya um why would we do that" said George-Kyler "its mean"  
The two boys tried to look not guilty but their mother knew it was them that put the spider on Ron's bear and they got a week with no Qudditch. Molly sent Fred up to his room to change for the party. Molly wanted to talk to George-Kyler about his name.

"George-Kyler you know just like with Percy you can decide if you want to keep your name George-Kyle or pick George or Kyler." Said Molly

"Mum, I want to keep it George-Kyler cause its fun. I can see why Percy just went with one it sounded geekie when it was two." said George-Kyler

"All right hunny now go get ready for the party," said Molly  
George-Kyle went off to get ready and so did Molly. She went to get Ron and put him into his costume. She had made him a potion vial costume. Fred was a wizard's hat and George-Kyler a gnome. Percy went as a book, and Charlie as a dragon. Molly went as a muggle style witch with the wart on her nose. Bill was away at school and Arthur was at work.

Lily, James and their kids showed up via flow powder at the Weasleys at about 10:30am. Sirius, Mishaline and Eitan then came at about 10:40am and Remus, Annie and Sliver came at about 10:350am. Everyone was at the Weasleys home and they were ready to have some fun.

Sirius dressed as a kunt, Mishaline dressed as a sickle and Eitan was dressed as Gallon. Remus dressed as a werewolf (which he really was) Annie dressed as a quill, and Sliver was a toad. Everyone looked great!

The kids had fun playing together and the older kids had fun playing Halloween games and eating candy. The adults had a great time talking they had all taken off their costumes because they had gotten uncomfortable. The older kids had taken off there's as well but the younger ones had kept them on. After the playing and candy eating was over Mrs.Weasley made a big supper and everyone had eaten and was very full. The day was greats and everyone was saying good-bye.

They didn't know that this good-bye was to be their last to Lily and James Potter forever because of a little RAT called Wormtail. Lily and James made it home safe and sound. They put their four young children to bed and they also went to bed. At about 11:00pm James awoke and woke up Lilly telling her to taken their children making sure Emily hade necklace one and run! He had a felling this is bad. Lily did as he said and James went down stairs after kissing Lily and saying he loved her! James found out what hat noise was. It was Voldemort.

Peter had betrayed them. James tried to fight him but it was no use Voldemort killed James using the killing curse. He went looking for Lily and the Potter kids. He found them in the babies' room Lily also tried to protect her babies but to no use Lily was also killed that Halloween night. When he tried to kill the Potter quadruplets he killed himself, leaving a small lightning shaped scare on each of their foreheads.

Without know these four small one year old children who had just lost their mother and father became the Children- Who-Lived. Right after the Dark Lord had Killed Lily and James Potter and died himself Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Hargid, and Dumbledore showed up at the Potter Mansion, which was still liveable to find Lily and James dead and Harry, Jéan-Paul, Emily and Mark of the floor beside their mother crying.

"Oh my I am going to kill that rat!" said Sirius taken aback with anger towards their former friend and grief from the death of his best mate and his good friend.

"Sirius we must be rash and not go after that dirty rotten good for nothing betraying rat." Said Remus with the same look of anger and grief Sirius was wearing.

Hargid went over to the four small children picked them up and carried them to Dumbledore who was angry with Peter and taken with the grief of the loss of him only remaining grandson but with a look of relief that his great grand children were still alive.

"Dematerizewilllist" said Dumbledore  
From Emily's necklace came James will, and the list of secret keepers. Taking a look at the will and the list,

He spoke "This is James last will and testament. It states that if anything were to happen to himself and Lily the children are to live with Remus and Annie or Sirius and Mishaline. It also states that Remus and Sirius are to taken over the estate and property of James H. Potter being house we are standing in, the money at Wizarding Bank, and any other property of which James and Lily own title to. It is your own decision to choose which home Harry, JP, Emily, and Mark at to live and as sates in the will you may make their names Potter-Black or Potter-Lupin." said Albus.

This information took a minute to process. The children now on the floor are at Remus and Sirius's feet. Each picking up two kids they started to say

"Can we talk about this alone please?" Said Remus

"You can we must go and find Peter any ways." said Albus and Hargid were off leaving Sirius Remus and the kids alone. Sirius and Remus just sat on the sofa covered in a Gryffindor blanket.

"Well this is going to take some time to get use to. We don't want to separate them now do we?" Said Sirius

"No we don't but are either of us and our wives capable of bring up 5 children?" said Remus "I don't think we can make this decision alone. I am going to call Annie and Mishaline"

"Good idea." Said Sirius shortly Remus walked over to the nearest fireplace, which happened to be the same place one if his best mate was lying dead from the wand of Lord Voldemort. Remus could not muster the strength to use this fireplace and walk thought to the kitchen to use the one he knew was there. When he got there he saw Peter lying on the floor with Dumbledore and the Minster of Magic.  
Remus over come with anger and bitterness towards the man lying on the floor took out hi wand was ready to curse Peter at any move.  
"YOU TRAITOR, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! LILY AND JAMES ARE DEAD, DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! FOUR CHILDER, FOUR SMALL CHILDERN WILL NEVER KNOW THEIR PARENTS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPUD SEARCH FOR POWER." yelled Remus  
"Remus I'm sorry" spoke Peter in a small voice  
"Sorry is not enough Mr. Peter. Not for this act, we have brought you here to see you dead friends, and the children that you have rendered parentless. Then you will be transported to Azkaban where you will most likely send the rest of your life. Remus and Sirius has also told us that you can be come a rat. We are making you a special cell so you cannot as get out. "Said the Minster of Magic

"This way to see Lily and James Peter" said Dumbledore  
"Sir, Can I remove Sirius before you do so he is not in a good mood and could kill Peter if he sees him" said Remus  
"Of course Remus" said Dumbledore  
So Remus walked back to the den and removed Sirius through the other hallway to the kitchen and the headmaster took Peter thought the other way. The kids were left in the room with their mother and father. The kids were crying because they couldn't wake up their parents!  
  
"Look Peter they love you because they don't know any better. They are crying because of you Peter! You would have gotten to see them grow up and go to Hogwarts and be like you and your friends were. They would have called you Uncle Peter but no YOU, you took their parents away from them before they even go to know them." Said Remus's voice magical put through from the kitchen  
"Peter you betrayed James and Lily. Two of the people who made you life at Hogwarts bearable with out James you would not be able to be come that rat that helped us with so many of our plans. You left little Harry, Jéan-Paul, Emily and Mark without parents. They are crying because mummy and daddy will not wake up BECAUSE OF YOU. Look what you did Peter. Just for what the power he promised you. Look at the power you got your going to be locked up for a long time because of your greed. Look where it go you." Said Sirius's voice also magical put through from the kitchen  
"There right Peter my grandchild and my grandchild-in-law are dead because of your thirst for power that got you nowhere but life locked up. My great grand children are cry because of you, because you betrayed your friends who trusted you to keep them safe. I have no respect left for you Peter. Crying Peter that's the last thing you will her and the only thing you will ever head again. Soundcryingamus" said Dumbledore  
The spell he cast would render peter deaf to all sound other then the crying for four small children whom had just lost their parents because of him. This a reminder everyday of the unspeakable thing he did to Harry James Potter, Jéan-Paul Matthew Potter, Emily Lily Potter and Mark Lysander Potter. He took their parents away from them before they even got to know them.  
Lily Rose Potter and James Henry Albus Potter died October 31st 1981.


	3. 2: Home Sweet Home Again?

Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home Again?  
  
Remus and Sirius were left with a major decision on their hands. After Peter had left Remus called hid wife Annie and told her to bring Sliver wither and come to the Potter home. Of course Annie already knew Lilly and James were killed already. Then Remus called Mishaline whom he couldn't get a hold and told Sirius he would be right back and left for Sirius home to find....  
  
"On my goodness" screamed Remus. There was Mishaline laying on the floor dead from most likely a death eater because the Dark Mark was hovering overhead. Remus could hear Eitan crying from his room he went up to find the little tyke wand at the ready and grabbed him. Remus brought Eitan down stairs and then called Albus, he need to talk.  
  
"Albus, Mishaline has been killed," said Remus almost in tears from the loss of his best mate and a good friend and then this.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute Remus" sated the old Professor  
  
A minute later like he had sad Albus popped up at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Remus how did you find out that Mishaline?" asked Albus  
"I called her to help Sirius and I make the decision about who should take the kids and I couldn't get a hold of her so I popped over her to find the Dark Mark over the house and Eitan was crying in his bed not dead and Mishaline lying dead on the floor," said Remus  
"I can't believe this why he would kill Mishaline she is...oh my goodness, she is a muggle born" said Remus  
"I think we need to go back to the Potter Mansion. Sirius should know this He is going to be very angry" said Albus.  
The older Professor disappeared to The Potter Mansion and Remus used the Floo network because he was with Eitan. Remus knew that Sirius would be angry and want to go kill his evil parents and he knew that since his family was all dead all but Tonks and Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Remus knew that Tonks was too young to be a Death Eater and wasn't ever going to be one any ways and he knew that Bellatrix was a Death Eater do his guess is that it was Bellatrix that killed Mishaline. He was very sad everything was happening so fast! He was worried since Annie was not a pureblood witch that she was going to die at the hands of a Death Eater.  
"Remus, why do you have Eitan? Where is Mish?" asked Sirius  
"Sirius, you know how we need to make this decision about where Harry, JP, Emily, and Mark are going to live. I called Annie to come help us that why she is coming here and I called Mishaline and no one answered me so I flooed to you home to get her think she was in bed sleeping and when I got there I found her dead on the floor. You son is safe and sound and the dark mark floating over you home. I am sorry mate this is a lot for on night," said Remus.  
  
Sirius just sat there with the kids all crawling around him like he was a muggle kid's play gym. The look on his face was sadness mixed with anger and terror as well. In one night he had lost his best mate and his best mate's wife and his own wife. This was more then on normal man could handle. To boot Albus had just showed up with Sliver and some very bad news for Remus. Annie was found dead. Since Remus and Annie only lived down the road from the Potters Annie has decide to walk after sending Sliver to the Potter Mansion by port key. Why she had decided to walk over was beyond Remus Sirius and Albus. But alas Sirius and Remus two middle aged men were left to raise six kids on their own. They were in for a big surprise.  
As it were neither of them felt fully capable to even raise their own child, little own four more as well. So they decided to move in to one home and raise all six together. This was an experience that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin never though would ever happen.

The Daily Prophet was unwise and put it all over the paper, the day after it happened.

_DEATHS OF THOESE WERE LOVED_

_ James Potter (1960 – 1981), Lily Evans-Potter (1960 – 1981), Mishaline Kates-Black (1960 – 1981), and Annie Patil-Lupin (1960 – 1981) were killed last night._

_ James Potter and his wife Lily Evans-Potter were killed by He-Shall-Not-Be-Named himself. There four young children however survived. (More on page six) Lily Evans-Potter was from a muggle-family and James Potter a pureblood. They both attended Hogwarts where they were sorted in to Gryffindor and became Head Boy and Head Girl._

_ Mishaline Kates-Black was killed by Death Eaters who names are unknown. She was muggle-born witches who attended Hogwarts; she was in Gryffindor and played are a keeper on the house team. She married Sirius Black of the Noble House of Black. They had on child, Eitan James Kylen Black. _

_ Annie Patil-Lupin was also killed by Death Eaters who names are unknown. She is from a pureblood family. She attended Hogwarts; sorted into Gryffindor and became a Perfect and played as a seeker on the house team. She married Remus Lupin and they had one child Sliver Sirius Lupin._

Then there were the articles on Harry, JP, Mark, and Emily.

_ HE-SHALL-NOT-BE-NAMED KILLED BY ONE YEAR OLDS_

_ He- who-shall-not-be-named was killed last night by Harry James, Jéan-Paul Matthew, Mark Lysander, and Emily-Elizabeth Lily Potter. These one year old children of the late James and Lily Potter somehow survived the Killing curse from He- who-shall-not-be-named. _

_ After killing their parents he went after these small children. Their mother died in what look like pleading for her children to be spared. It is believed that because he killed their mother, thus she die to saved them something to the extend of the power of love, something which He- who-shall-not-be-named did not under stand protected them and the curse bounced back thus killing He- who-shall-not-be-named. _

September, Four years later! When all six kids were five-years-old  
  
"Uncle Sirius Eitan is hurting me" yelled Emily from the family room of the Potter Mansion which is where Sirius and Remus decided to live because it was by far the largest of the three homes. Sirius had given the Black family home to his cousin Tonks.

Lupin had given his home to his only living family member his older brother Kevin who was in no way wanting to deal with six kids. He had three of his own, Kathleen, Jeffery, and David. Their mother died in the Dark War.

Kathleen was eleven and staring her first year at Beauxbatons. Kathleen had long straight brown hair and brown eyes and was very slender. She didn't want to go to Hogwarts so he father didn't make her. Kathleen would rather be called Kate. Kate was the oldest of these Lupin kids.

Jeffery was five just like his cousin Sliver. Wanting to following in his dad's footsteps would be going to Hogwarts with Sliver, Eitan, Harry, Emily, JP, and Mark. Jeffery had short brown hair and brown eyes. He liked to be called Jeff, never Jeffy. He was also the middle child.

David or rather Dave The wrecking ball was two. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was crazy and hyper all the time. Since he never sat still or got angry his father couldn't tell if he had any magical powers to him. So far it look as if he was destine to live out life as a muggle only know of the magical world.

Kevin Lupin was three years older then Remus. He and Remus looked the same as if they could be twins that were until Remus started graying from the werewolf transformations. Kevin stood six feet seven inches tall with brown hair and brown eyes, as did Remus but he stood at six feet two inches tall and had graying hair.

Remus was glad that he did a brother like Kevin because Kevin was much more a father the Remus was. He knew what to do and how to do it. Kevin was over often.

Remus and Sirius also had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Molly was 'Wonder Mom' with six boys and one girl she knew it all! She was over almost everyday near the start of this all.

"Emily what is going on?" asked Sirius as he walked in to the

"Eitan took my dragon and when I went to grab it back he bit Me." sobbed Emily

"Eitan give Emily back her Dragon and say you're sorry for biting her. Then go to your room and stay there for a while and think about what you have done." said Sirius

"Sorry Emily." said Eitan not looking dory at all. Then he walked to his room

Emily went back to playing. She was the only girl; it's hard because all the boys picked on her. The closest person who was female was Ginny Weasley and she was four. So at least she had friends.

It was a full moon tonight so Remus had gone to Hogwarts to get the Potion Snape makes for him. Wolfsbane, it makes him lest dangerous during transformations. He would then be taken my Madam Pomfrey out to the Whomming Willow and would go to the old shack on the edge of two to transform. The full moon left Sirius all allow with six kids. Molly normally came over but this full moon landed on the day she had to take her children to King Cross Station to board the Hogwarts express. So there wasn't much Sirius could do but wait.


End file.
